


For Nostalgia's Sake

by hannelore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Fisting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-28
Updated: 2003-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus accompanies Remus to the Shrieking Shack for that time of the month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Nostalgia's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by mctabby's "Which HP Bunny Will Bite you Next?" I received "Remus/Dumbledore involving fisting and ending in a big party." For extra challenge, mctabby said to make Remus in wolf form...

Albus Dumbledore was passing by the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom when he heard the sound of snoring. The man pushed the open door wider as he looked inside and smiled when he saw Remus Lupin face first in a pile of student essays.

Albus walked into the classroom and approached the sleeping man, wondering how he could wake him without too much alarm. With a quick glance to the door, Albus pressed touched the younger man's temple with two fingers, a slight stroking upward into his graying hair. Remus woke with a start, batting a distracted hand on where he felt the tingling sensation.

"Whuuuhhh?"

Albus laughed with a dry chuckle as he stepped back to let Remus bring things back into focus.

"No worries," Albus said, "though you might want to charm your door closed if you're going to take a nap."

"I didn't mean to nod off," Remus said as he rubbed his eyes and smeared an embarrassing bit of drool off a red-inked page. "When it's so close to that time, I get so exhausted."

Albus nodded as he drew the curtains closed to the outdoors.

"It's not unlike pregnancy," Albus said with an absent air. "The way the change works upon your body, even before the moon is finally full."

Remus gave a short laugh as he attempted to make some order of the student papers.

"It's bad enough to be a werewolf," Remus said. "I don't think I have any canine cravings or mood swings."

However, Remus had to admit to himself he did crave the rarest cuts of meat before the change. He was proud of his self-control in terms of the foul moods that could strike. Albus only nodded as he secured the last curtain.

"Why don't you rest up before class," Albus said. "You'll need your strength for tomorrow."

"Right," Remus said as he stood up from the desk. "It's your watch tomorrow, isn't it?"

Albus nodded and Remus swore he saw something of hint of pleasure in that grandfatherly glint. But he was tired and wasn't thinking of tomorrow as he magically conjured a cot. Remus was asleep as soon as he pulled the thin blanket up over him.

*

The two men started off toward the Shrieking Shack, trudging through the deep snow. Remus had offered to go first, but Albus insisted. To Remus' surprise, the path that Albus made with his walking seemed nearly melted to the ground, as if each step was warm water.

"We could have done this much more comfortably in my office," Albus said as he unlocked the door. Remus shrugged.

"Call it nostalgia."

"As you wish," Albus said.

Albus took off the heavy winter cloak, pointing his wand to the hearth and conjuring up a roaring fire. Remus shivered despite the warmth, keeping his threadbare cloak around him. Just before the change, it seemed everything about him seemed to unravel into cold misery. Not only did he look haggard and weak, but it seemed as if his very clothing took on the reflection of his appearance.

Remus must have been wavering from where he stood, because Albus was there at his side. He eased Remus into a chair by the hearth. Remus grinned at him weakly, fumbling for the flask of Wolfsbane in his pocket like a drunk. Albus tried took it from Remus' clumsy fingers, but Remus held onto the flask with a sudden look of anger.

"I can do it myself," Remus said in a voice like a growl. "It's bad enough I have to be babysat."

Albus stood back with a silent nod, the hurt etched on his lined face. Remus took a swig of the vile potion and coughed wetly.

"I'm sorry," Remus whispered.

"It's quite all right," Albus said as he sat in a nearby chair. "It's been awhile since I accompanied you. I'd forgotten..."

Albus trailed off, his thin lips tightened in chagrin. Remus shook his head as he leaned back in the chair. He felt warmed by the Wolfsbane, as bitter as it was.

"No, don't feel pity for me, Albus."

Remus sighed as he looked at the fire. "Anything but pity."

Albus nodded as he got up to look out the window.

"It's nearly time," Albus said. "Are you ready?"

Remus gave a derisive laugh. He set the flask aside as he looked over to Albus. He was about to say something when the change came on with its usual severity, a tearing sound as suddenly something bounded from the chair and landed in front of the fireplace.

It had been a long time. Albus had forgotten how big the wolf was in full form, the proud muzzle and yellow-eyed gleam that seemed to reflect Remus' paradoxical nature. The wolf licked a paw and turned several times in a preparation to lie down.

"Remus?" Albus said, inquisitive. The wolf stopped in its rounds and looked up at him.

"Truly amazing," Albus said in wonder. "To be in the form of a wolf, but still in your own mind."

The wolf moved its head in something of a shrug, continuing to settle down. Albus realized how stunning the fur of the wolf looked, he wanted to see if it was as soft as it looked. He reached out and touched, an undercurrent of a shudder in the wolf's movements at that, but then the wolf seemed to settle into a more canine reaction. It leaned into that touch, like a dog wanting to be scratched. Albus scratched deep into the fur, his fingers opening and closing into the thick fur, the silken texture incredible.

Albus Dumbledore was alarmed and amazed that underneath the ornate robes of his state, he was as aroused as if the man stood naked before him. He was completely unprepared for this realization, knowing in his heart of hearts that he had admired the younger man from afar, but feeling a much deeper affection for this man-wolf. The wolf had stood up on all four paws once more, tail wagging slowly as the eyes closed in apparent enjoyment.

Albus had a feverish thought that Remus was enjoying this, that he wanted this. Maybe even wanted more. Albus' mouth was dry as he smoothed his hand down the wolf's flank, closer to his hindquarters. The wolf shifted toward this, an urging. There was an uncertainty in the yellow gaze, but the wolf turned around to present that area for scratching. Albus could see the tight pucker under the wagging tail and he felt a hot flush underneath his robes. He wished he hadn't conjured the fire quite so high, because now it felt as if the shack were a sauna.

He couldn't possibly do what he was thinking of doing. But how could Remus refuse? Albus reached into his robes pocket and took out his wand, touching it to his free palm. A slick substance clung to his fingertips as he let his wand fall, reaching with his clean hand into the wolf's mane. Remus made a low sound deep in the wolf's throat. But Albus was too aroused, too stunned to turn back now. He tightened his grip in the lush fur as he pressed one slick finger inward. The wolf growled low, its back paws kneading. Albus let out of a gasp. Remus or the wolf, maybe both, wanted this.

Albus pushed his finger inside the wolf to the knuckle, a strained note in the wolf's voice. Albus answered that with a moan. He started to press and pull as if he was a slender teen again, finger-fucking his first willing mate. Albus could smell the scent of the wolf, the growl in his ears more potent than any come-cry. With slick dripping fingers, Albus thrust in another finger. A high-pitched yelp came from the wolf as he bowed his front paws downward, as willing as any female cat. More.

Albus gripped the fur tightly, sweat lining his brow as he pressed harder into the tight expanse. He pushed in another finger. Four. Albus panted in time to the wolf, now noting with excitement that the wolf's erection was unsheathed. Albus had slender hands, fine-boned digits that had never come close to doing something like this. He curled his thumb into his palm and with a dry-throated groan he _shoved._

The wolf was now snarling and reaching back as if to attempt to nip the hand that held, yellow eyes wide with arousal. Albus moaned as he pushed in again, feeling a powerful sensation as if his fist was being sucked into the wolf.

Albus pushed, the wolf could barely stand, howling. Albus buried his moan into the wolf's fur as the wolf came.

He pulled his hand free with a slick, wet sound and knelt on the floor, panting. The wolf curled into a huddled ball, its rapid breathing evident from the rise and fall of its body.

Neither moved until Remus was human again. The shabbiness had left him with the change over, but he got up stiffly. Albus was still shaken as Remus held out a hand to help him up. Neither spoke as they left the shack, though Albus mentioned he ought to make an appearance at the Yule Ball. Remus nodded and said he'd go as well. They returned to the parts they played as they entered the gaily decorated Great Hall. Albus as benevolent headmaster and Remus as the charming professor.

Neither man mentioned the incident.

Until, a week before the full moon, Remus asked Albus if he'd accompany him to the shack this month. Albus reddened.

"My rooms would be more pleasant," Albus mumbled. Remus gave him a wry smile.

"No," Remus said. "I'd prefer the shack. For the sake of nostalgia."


End file.
